Closer
by Rhythmic High
Summary: Boring day, fangirls, karaoke, boys get naughty. Kamio singing to Nine Inch Nail's 'Closer' causes for some... tension.


**Closer**  
By Nori and Ebby  
Kamio x Shinji  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: If we owned them, they would so be doing this in the series. Don't own Trent Reznor (man I wish), Nine Inch Nails, or the song "Closer", either. What a pity.  
Summary: Boring day, fangirls, karaoke, sex.

Originally posted in Boismex4Prez

Notes: Um.. we were bored and on crack :D. And Nori has a tendency to write with whatever she happens to be listening to at the moment. And we like run on sentences. :D And Nori tends to use extra vowels in words (usually British spellings . )

* * *

It had been a rather boring Saturday afternoon, really, when one Kamio Akira snatched up his phone and hit '3' on his speed dial. Maybe a certain longhaired mumbling tensai friend of his would be up for going out somewhere - he was gonna go crazy if he had to stay in the house much longer.

One ring, two, three, finally. "'ey, Shinji. Let's go somewhere, I'm bored to tears here, man." the redhead said when the other had picked up the phone.

"Um.. ok.. where? There isn't really much going on today.. it's pretty boring over here and I feel like strangling my sister... we could go play tennis but I need to get my racquet restrung so I don't think we could do that unless you'll let me borrow your spare... but if something happens to it then you wouldn't have a spare if you did something to yours and I'd---" Shinji continued on his mumbling, not even really aware that he was still talking.

"Shinji."

"But we could always go to the movies or something too, but I spent most of my allowance on that new cd the other day and--"

"Shinji." Sigh. This was probably the only thing Akira didn't like much about his friend. Hard to talk to at times.

"...and I heard that new slasher movie was pretty cheesy. Maybe we shouldn't see it.."

"SHINJI!" Kamio huffed into the receiver, feeling a migraine coming on. "Shut up for a second, man. Meet me at the karaoke place over by the burger joint in half an hour." Click. The redhead hung up, dumping the phone on his bed as he moved to get dressed. Ah, but what to wear?

Ruffling through his the mess on his floor, Kamio finally chose a pair of black jeans and threw on a hoodie before grabbing his walkman and jetting out of his house. His feet moved to the beat that pounded into his ears, erasing the minor discomfort from before and pretty soon the redhead was in front of the karaoke shop.

Kamio stood there for a while before he realized that someone was talking to him and quickly he plucked one of the earphones out of his ear and turned to see Shinji mumbling something about his sisters and grip tape. Rolling his eyes, the redhead took Shinji's wrist within the grasp of his own hand, saying, "C'mon! You know how girls like to hog these places."

"Hm? Oh, okay but why are we here and why are you dragging me? I can walk and maybe we should've gotten something to eat, I mean the burger shack's right there and-"

"Shinji, shuddap and just follow along," replied Kamio in an exasperated tone as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. Of course they fell right back into place but he paid it no mind.

Seconds later they were at the front desk and already doling out the money to get in for an hour or two.

"Oh my god! They're sooo cute!!"

"This is the first time I've seen guys come around here!!"

"Ooh!! Aren't they on the tennis team?"

"They look so cuuuute together, which one do you think's the top?"

And several other such sayings were exclaimed in high pitched whiny voices that made both Shinji and Kamio wince.

They shot each other a look, and even Shinji didn't waste time mumbling, before hurrying into an empty room.

Fangirls were scary.

Locking the door behind them, Shinji blinked at the older boy, head tilting to the side a bit in confusion. "Why are we here again?"

"Because it was something to do."

"Neither of us sing."

"There's a first time for everything." Kamio replied, a small grin curling on his lips. He flopped down on the booth's small couch, snatching up the book of songs and flipping through it.

"Boring.. boring.. OH GOD NO." He shuddered at the thought that Britney Spears was even IN the book. "Here we go..." Looked like a good song... 'Closer', by Nine Inch Nails. Who cared if it was in english? He'd figure it out, he was a smart boy.

"What song?" Shinji asked, trying to peek over the redhead's shoulder at the book.

"You'll see.." Akira replied, a smirk growing on slim features. He hefted himself up and made his way to the mic, pressing the appropriate keys on the little monitor. Shinji in the meantime, leaned back against the wall with the songbook, browsing through it semi-uninterestedly.

Cue music. One two one two. A foot tapped to the beat as Akira grabbed the mic, eyes focused on the tiny screen.

"You let me violate you." He crooned, dark eyes watching the longhaired boy in amusement. "You let me desecrate you.." Oh crap, he forgot the words. Stumbling over the screen for a second, he found his spot. "You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you."

Whoa. Singing could be fun sometimes.

Shinji looked up from his book, lazy eyes studying the redhead with an amused smirk. "Ah.."

An answering smirk appeared on Kamio's lips as he skipped a few lines and slid out in a low tone, as if it were meant only for Shinji, "I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel from the inside, I want to fuck you like an animal, My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to god."

The pounding beat and the slow rhythm settled its way into his ears and the way Shinji breathed, as he stared, almost as if awestruck at the image that Kamio presented to him. Lips moving languidly, singing each and every word with an enunciation that sent thrills down his spine and, for a moment, left him speechless with it's intensity.

Closer and closer, Kamio stalked towards Shinji, with every word uttered, another step was taken and soon the redhead's lips were no longer touching metal, weren't breathing and singing the words into the faceted metal of a mic. They were pressed up against the delicate shell of Shinji's ear and whispering wetly, in a low seductive tone, "Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell, help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else."

That last sentence finally broke Shinji out of his dazed stupor.

"But I don't want you to be somebody else, I kinda like you the way you are, except sometimes you hog being top and that kinda makes me feel a bit put out but you make up for it in the end and can you really smell sex? I mean-"

An exasperated sound was made before Kamio threw the mic on a couch and shut Shinji up with a kiss.

The tip of a questing tongue, slid smoothly over the bottom swell of Shinji's lips before darting past slightly parted lips for a taste. A small sound was made and neither really knew or cared who it had come from, too lost in the fact that they were in an empty room for more than an hour.

Slender fingers, of a pale hand, threaded and curled into the short red strands of Kamio's hair, pulling the other closer to deepen the kiss, while at the same time, allowing the redhead to lean him farther and farther back with his weight.

The older boy purred softly in the back of his throat, pushing Shinji nearly flat against the wall. With a final lick of the darkhaired boy's lips, Kamio smirked and slid a leg over Shinji's thigh, settling into his lap seductively, pushing out the chorus in a husky voice. "I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside.." He leaned forward, lips trailing up the curve of the younger boy's neck. "I wanna fuck you like an animal, my whole existance is flawed." Pearly teeth latched lightly on an ear as he purred out "You get me closer to god.."

Shinji gasped slightly, hands coming up to run lazily along slim thighs. "You're insane, we could get caught in here.. I don't really want to give those girls out there anything more to squeal over.. yanno they like that kinda thing.. I think it's kinda disturbing---" Fuck this. Kamio pressed his lips against Shinji's, effectively silencing the younger boy with his tongue.

"Shaddap.." he purred into bruised lips, slender hands moving to tug at Shinji's shirt, fingers seeking to run across the familiar pale chest. Shinji grunted, leaning back away from the redhead slightly to tug his shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly aside. Long fingers yanked at Kamio's hoodie, tugging the zipper down and sliding it over thin shoulders. Gods, the redhead was beautiful..

Akira grunted, shrugging out of his sweatshirt before fingers went to work on a muscular chest, the tips running lightly over soft flesh. He scooted back to Shinji's knees, head ducking to nip at a pale collarbone, one hand moving down the younger boy's abdomon, fingers trailing teasingly along the waistband of his shorts. A small gasp escaped Shinji's throat, his hands clutching at Kamio's hips.

"Fucking tease.."the longhaired boy ground out, hands moving up to slip under a tight shirt, fingers dancing across sensitive skin. He brushed the pad of his thumb over a nipple, smirking slightly as he felt it pebble and harden beneath the soft touch.

"Ah, god.." Akira purred, shivering against Shinji's hand. "Jackass.." he murmured against Shinji's throat, his own hand working on getting the other boy's shorts undone. Fucking zipper, why won't you open!? Wow, that seemed to be the magic word. He tugged the zipper down, his hand slipping beneath the fabric to catch his prize. Dark violet eyes rose to Shinji's face as he smirked and wrapped his fingers around the other boy's arousal. Not much room to work with here, but he'd make due.

"I.." Shinji murmured, breath suddenly gone a bit ragged. "Hate you.. sometimes.." he squirmed beneath the older boy, legs spreading slightly.

"You love me." Kamio replied, stroking a finger across the head teasingly before pulling his hand away and pushing himself off of the longhaired boy. "But we can't do jack like this." he grumbled, tugging at the waistband of his own jeans and hastily dropping them to the floor. A wicked grin crossed his lips, hooded eyes carefully scrutinizing Shinji's half nude form. "The shorts -- they definately have to go."

Jeez, Akira, horny much? Shinji nodded dumbly, ditching his own shorts just as quickly. He stood uncertainly for a moment, dark eyes blinking in a haze of confusion. What was he getting himself into, really? It wasn't like they'd never done this before... they had, plenty of times. But why was he so nervous now? Maybe it was the 'in public' factor... even though they were locked in a soundproof room -away from prying eyes and ears-.

When in doubt, jump right in. The longhaired boy slunk gracefully forward, arms reaching out to pull the redhead close, heated skin tingling wherever they touched. A soft purr emitted from his throat as he leaned in, lips latching onto Kamio's throat to suckle lightly. Akira's fingers worked their way down Shinji's sides, tickling and teasing along sensitized skin.

Soft mewls bled from the redhead's lips, a hand running up a pale thigh to grasp at the other boy's cock. Slender fingers wrapped around the length, stroking slowly with the beat of the music. His own erection was becoming nearly unbearable as he purred, throat muscles dancing beneath Shinji's lips.

"Can't..." He breathed, arching against Kamio's hand.

"Yes we can.." came the reply as Akira slowly backed them towards the couch, falling back to sit. "Can't say you don't wanna.." A wicked grin curved on the speed demon's lips, eyes glittering with lust.

Oh, screw it all to hell. Shinji moved forward, sliding languidly into the older boy's lap. Enough was enough, already. "If you're gonna do it.." He murmured against Kamio's shoulder. "Just do it already.."

Kamio was only too happy to oblige, but first things first. "Ya gotta get the stuff outta my sweatshirt pocket.." Several past encounters such as this had wisened the redhead, so much that he'd gotten into the habit of always carrying a small tube of astroglide on him. Never knew when stuff like this might happen, yanno. Shinji just rolled his eyes and grunted, leaning back a bit to bat at the pile of fabric on the floor, fingers managing to catch a corner so he could drag it over.

Woo. Target acquired. He dug through the pockets of the small jacket, fingers closing around a small tube. "It's all yours." he said, tossing it at Kamio's chest with a smirk. The redhead nodded, deftly catching it with one hand, the other clutching at the longhaired boy's hips. A knowing gleam shone through hooded eyes, teeth clamping down on the end of the tube to pull the twist cap off. Viscous fluid was poured onto slender fingers before he reached around and beneath, searching for the puckered entrance he knew was there.

Using the tip of one finger, he teased Shinji's entrance by swirling the liquid around before pressing it in, slightly and breathing out in a hoarse tone, "Beg for it..." The violet haired boy's insides squeezed against his finger, tight and firm, causing a warmth to pool in the pit of his stomach and an ache to bloom within his throat. Slowly the redhead pressed his finger in harder, watching violet eyes darken with lust and just a bit of annoyance at having to voice his need.

"I hate you... sometimes..." a stagnant pause came before Shinji's lashes fluttered and he closed his eyes, mouthing out a whispered, "_...Please._" Shinji could feel the tip of Kamio's finger, brushing up against his insides, reaching deep within him and touching him in places that he's only allowed the other to touch. Harder, he wanted the redhead to fuck him, against the couch, within the room that still vibrated with the song that beat with the tune of how his blood pumped.

A choked gasp left Shinji's throat as Kamio added another finger, jabbing them into a spot that made his nerves shudder and his throat to clog up with the moans that were itching to bleed past his lips. The redhead's eyes gleamed mischieviously but were tinted with enough lust to spur him on, causing his hips to rock with the rhythm that the other set.

"Oh god... _harder_," moaned out Shinji restlessly, violet locks shifting and brushing along his nape as he moved and thrusted against the pressure that Kamio's hand provided. Another thrust and his mouth parted, letting out a stuttered gasp that took his breath away as his legs tried to wrap themselves around the redhead, tried to bring the other closer to him.

Kamio purred, his free arm wrapping around the longhaired boy's waist, lips latching onto the pale skin of Shinji's throat. His hand worked, fingers teasing and scissoring in the younger boy, the tips curling slightly.

"You'll just have to be patient.." he replied, voice husky against the other's throat. Ha. Patient? It wasn't like he could wait much longer either..

A third finger was slipped slowly into the mix, pushing harder into the tight opening. Shinji grunted, his head lolling back with a slight wince. Ouch. That part always hurt for some reason.. but the redhead knew how to soothe it away. So it was worth the temporary discomfort, right?

"Akira.." The darkhaired boy panted, legs tightening around Kamio's waist. "_Now_."

"Nn.." he replied numbly, fingers slipping out slowly. He shifted a bit, turning to shove the other boy back onto the couch. Slender fingers moved down Shinji's chest in an exploring manner, a small purr escaping from Kamio's throat as he positioned himself, breathing out on a panted breath "You ready?

"Shut up and fuck me," gasped out Shinji, lashes fluttering against the pale of his cheeks as he shifted his hips to press closer to Kamio.

Heh, ironic, Kamio's lips drew into a shaky grin as pressed his already aching length into Shinji, watching the other's hips tremble with need and impatience before leaning forward to lick a line across already parted lips.

Shinji's hips jerked, trying to shove themselves harder against Kamio, push the other deeper into him and feel the raw scrape of flesh against flesh. Closer. Faster. More.

"Ah, not yet," gasped Kamio as he dug his fingers into the bones of Shinji's hips and halted the other's impatient movement. Tight heat, the violet haired boy was always so fucking tight and this, here and now, what they were doing, always felt so right.

"Please..."

A trembling need hitched Shinji's voice into a purr that slid past his lips like something liquid and burning with heat. Violet orbs darkened and shaded with lust, need, ache, want and it was all Kamio needed to shove himself to the hilt.

Twin moans burst past both their lips, twining and merging into each other as Kamio rocked against the other slowly, drawing out each gasping pant and moan from Shinji's lips. The redhead's eyes slid shut and his head arched back slightly, revealing the pale line of his throat and the way his adam's apple worked against the flesh of it, as if he'd swallowed something live.

Slick skin slid over sweat slicked skin, a soft moan bleeding from the redhead's throat as he thrust in slowly with long, shallow strokes. He lurched forward, burying himself further within the caressing heat of Shinji's insides, lips latching onto a pale throat to stifle his cries.

Shinji purred softly, legs spreading slightly as he hooked his ankles behind the older boy's back, hands coming to clutch at his shoulders. Fuck what the other boy said. Muscles clenched tightly as the longhaired boy moved against Kamio, trying to push himself closer against a lean chest, a perfect body. His head tilted back with a panted breath, a hand moving to run through the thick shock of red hair above him.

"Akira.. hurry up.. "He grunted, dark eyes piercing into the face of his lover.

Kamio's eyes fluttered open, his head ducking slightly with effort. He clung tightly to Shinji, his rhythm increasing with each passing minute. Faster. Harder. Longer. Deeper. More.

He groaned, his hips slamming against the younger boy, pistoning in as far as he could manage.

"You love this." You love me. The words were easy to say and slipped off of his tongue in a gasp, filled with pleasure and need as Kamio reached down and brought one of Shinji's legs up and onto his shoulder. His hand slid against the pale of Shinji's thigh, caressing the sweat dampened skin as his thrusts gained more power and his hips moved to a rhythm that only he and Shinji understood.

A strangled moan came in answer to Kamio's words, choked against the way Shinji's head arched back at the feel of the redhead inside of him, fucking him, causing his eyes to slide shut and a myriad of colors to burst beneath his lids.

"Fuck you," moaned Shinji, finally, as his fingers pressed into the skin of Kamio's shoulders, as if meaning to bruise and leave behind a mark that would last for days upon days. Closer and closer, the way the other moved against him, brought everything to a shudder, everything to swirl and mix with both the pleasure and the pain. Shinji's mouth worked, as if to say something else, but only a drawn in gasp came, as the redhead leaned down to mouth a nipple. Tongue swirling against the tightening bud before the blunt edges of the other's teeth, dug in and caused Shinji to forget why, when, and where they were.

A small shuddering laugh came bubbling past Kamio's lips, at Shinji's words, as he licked a line from the other's nipple to where neck met shoulder. "I am."

Shinji gave the older boy the best pouting face he could in his current position, a choked moan ripping from his throat as Kamio's cock brushed against that certain spot, sparks of white shooting through his vision. His body arched gracefully against the slender body on top of him, muscles expanding and contracting around Kamio, caressing the hard length.

The redhead's vision blurred, his head resting against Shinji's forehead as he pushed on frantically, body hot, muscles ready and aching for release. One, two, three. Panted moans and whispered nothings bled from the redhead's lips, his body tightening with the sweet friction.

"Ah.. gonna.." he groaned, his movements becoming erratic, urging himself on, visions of the younger boy's face when he was sprawled breathlessly beneath him almost enough to make the speed ace lose it right then and there.

"Do it.." Shinji grunted, shifting beneath Kamio, legs tightening around a slim waist. That was all it took, as Akira gave his final thrusts, biting down onto Shinji's shoulder hard, spilling his essence into the younger boy's hot body, panting, moaning, milking himself into the tight heat and caressing muscles of the younger boy's insides. "AH!"

"Mmm.. oh god," moaned Shinji breathlessly, as Kamio's teeth dug into his shoulder, adding a brief flash of pain to the ecstasy that traveled through his body in the form of white hot pleasure that fizzed through his veins. Pale arms clenched tightly around Kamio, bring the redhead closer as the other came inside of him.

Kamio's half moan, half cry, caused Shinji's lids to close over his eyes again as his lips parted to let out a thready moan. Wet, hard, feeling the redhead come and slowly softening inside of him, still thrusting and moving, cause the violet haired boy to shudder almost uncontrollably against the other.

"A-akira... fuck!" Shinji's whole body arched, the pale line of his form looked luminescent in the dark room, glowing with an almost blue sheen from the karaoke machine's paused screen.

Muscles strained against nothing as Shinji's mouth opened wider and wider, pleasure bled throughout his entired form as he came hard and fast, splashing white against the skin of his stomach and Kamio's.

The older boy cuddled against Shinji's chest, panting heavily against bare skin, slowly catching his breath before pulling himself free of the tight confines of Shinji's insides with a soft 'pop'. A slender hand trailed down the longhaired boy's stomach, picking up some of congealing liquid on a finger. He lifted it to his lips, tongue snaking out to lick at it for a taste.

"Good as always.."he purred, a grin curling on catlike lips. Shinji lazily lifted an arm, dropping it to smack the redhead on the shoulder. "I really, really hate you sometimes.. but.."

"This isn't one of those times?" Kamio replied with a smirk, leaning down to claim the longhaired boys lips in a gentle kiss. Shinji just rolled his eyes, a hand running down Akira's hip. "Guess so." He squirmed a bit beneath the redhead, a frown curling over dark features. "Off. As much as I enjoy you up there, I don't enjoy being covered in this stuff."

Kamio pouted but complied, shifting away from the longhaired boy to clean himself up, tugging his clothes back on before tossing Shinji's own clothing to him. "Make it quick, we only have enough time for a couple more songs.."

Nodding, Shinji wiped himself off, searching for somewhere to deposit the rather.. sticky tissues. Unable to find a suitable place, he did what any other middle schooler would do -- dumped them behind the couch. Pushing to his feet, the longhaired boy picked up the songbook again, dark eyes scanning through the long list of songs. Ah ha. "Perfect." He said in a unrecognizable tone.

"What ya gonna do?" The redhead blinked, poking around Shinji's shoulder to read the listing. It had better be something good..

Shinji made his way to the mic and pressed the buttons for the correct song, a smirk curling over pale features as dark eyes flickered towards the redhead.

Akira groaned as the first strains of Marcy Playground's 'Sex and Candy' streamed through the speakers. One hell of a sense of humour his boyfriend had.


End file.
